Terra Magdaros
Terra Magdaros is a subspecies of Zorah Magdaros that retains a lush forest and boiling hot water on its back compared to rock and lava. Unlike the regular counterpart, Terra Magdaros is only fightable in the Great Ravine. Physiology Terra Magdaros has a vast amount of wingdrakes that live upon its back due to its back's lush overgrowth that formed from a combination of the bioenergy adapted to fertilise plants. Wingdrakes of various types will attack anything that get on its back. A particular Wingdrake such as the Undreos is known to make their nest upon this creatures back. Abilities The fight is the same as the regular Zorah Magdaros, except instead of molten rocks falling, geysers are the main environmental hazard: these can send hunters extremely high into the air and kill them due to the sheer pressure, above all else, wingdrakes of all types: Mernos, Noios, Raphinos and Barnos all nest upon Terra Magdaros and will do various attack formations to fight off foes. Nergigante does not appear on Terra Magdaros's back, but Undreos can which is a large wingdrake. Attacks Shoots a breath of boiling hot water on its back instead of fire when it attempts to shoot at its back. There are a bunch of plants that block parts of its back, meaning that navigating this species back is entirely different from the standard counterpart. Note: shoot whatever pods you have to stop wingdrake attacks. Plant Grab: Some plants that have purple spikes on it will attempt to grab the hunter, dealing high damage, break away from these plants or kill them before you approach a pathway with them present. Flower Spew: There are purple flowers that will spew out acids, getting hit by this acid will inflict Defense Down. Mernos Ravaging: Mernos present will rush in and attempt to claw at the hunter before flying upwards and attempting to do so again. Noios Screaming: The Noios will circle around the hunter and altogether, unleash a loud cry that damages hunters and can't even be blocked with high grade earplugs. Raphinos Butting: Raphinos will charge at the hunter and proceed to grab them to attempt to throw them off. Barnos Blitzkrieg: The Barnos will fly in similar fashion to Stuka planes: raining down a ton of their saliva onto the back of Terra Magdaros, they will then attempt to divebomb: getting hit by these divebombs deal a colossal amount of damage. Undreos Arrival: Undreos arrives, it doesn't need to be repelled, but it will not leave on its own unless you repel it. Boiling Geyser: Rarely, a geyser would shoot out from its back, this can almost OHKO as it shoots the hunter extremely high into the air and off Terra's back, before the hunter is transported again. Inflicts Waterblight. Geyser Mayhem: Same as the boiling geyser attack except its a large number of geysers all across its back that shoot out, completely randomised in position. Explanation This species did evolved from the New World and formed due to the bioenergy rapidly increasing condension and erasing the volcanoes and magma formed upon Zorah, turning this species back into a large forest, filled to the brim with vegetation that never runs out due to a lack of herbivores having a go at its back, the only creatures able to adapt to this environment are wingdrakes. Behavior It retains the exact same behaviour as the regular Zorah Magdaros: the real hostility comes from the wingdrakes. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: N/A Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Bio-aqua, Thick green stump Habitat It does not visit the volcanic and harsh Everstream, instead crossing the Great Ravine and supposedly: crosses seas and regions constantly without stop. Notes - It is a subspecies of Zorah Magdaros. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Subspecies Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster